The Program in Pulmonary Aging at the GRC-BLSA has focused upon a) development of a mathematical model of normal longitudinal changes in pulmonary emptying; b) relating accelerated decline pulmonary function to clinical indices of Ischemic Heart Disease (IHD) including thallium coronary perfusion scans; and c) examination of the role of oxygen delivery in the association of impaired ventilation with IHD. Some effort has also been directed toward d) examining the contribution of micronutrient levels to rates of decline of ventililatory function. At the suggestion of the BLSA advisory board, a fifth project, evaluation of the contribution of bronchial reactivity to ventilatory function decline, has been discontinued. Discovery and correction of a corrupted data set now has permitted the resumption of these results with a sixth project, comparisons of BLSA pulmonary function with of other populations of elderly.